1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence panel assembly and fence that do not permit a line of vision from one side of the panels between the panels to the other side of the panels while still providing ventilation channels between the panels for resistance to high wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fence devices have been used to provide the fence owner with protection and privacy. Prior art fence devices have consisted of fence posts, vertical panels, and horizontal mounting members.
Prior art fences are typically assembled with mechanical fasteners such as bolts, nuts, screws, nails or slipnotch fasteners. The use of multiple mechanical attachments, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,388; 3,993,289; 4,471,947; 4,809,955; and 4,202,532, results in time consuming assembly.
Prior art fences typically are open fences such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,532; 4,809,955; 4,324,388; and 3,993,289. These fences do not provide privacy to the fence owner. The spaces that exist between conventional fence panels often increase in size over time as a result of warping, aging, shrinking, or rotting of the panels. Prolonged exposure of the fence panels to adverse environmental conditions such as sunlight, rain, and wind can weaken the structural integrity of the fence. A closed fence design, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,947, does not provide ventilation for wind or rain forces. Such a design is more likely to be blown over in a high wind than a fence with spaces between panels.
Many prior art fence panels are composed of wood, metal, or plastic resins. These materials require periodic maintenance and are difficult to assemble.
Prior art fence devices fail to solve the problem of providing privacy by not permitting a line of vision between the fence panels and providing resistance to high winds by providing ventilation channels between the fence panels.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by requiring minimal use of mechanical fasteners and easy assembly of the fence, and providing ventilation channels between fence panels while not permitting a line of vision between adjacent panels. The present invention is uniquely designed to allow the fence panels to successively slide onto two horizontal stringers. The fence panel edges are designed to overlap the edges of adjoining fence panel to form a closed fence with ventilation air channels. This provides the fence owner with privacy and a weather resistant fence. The fence panels and stringers of the present invention are made of a vinyl material. This material is light and requires little to no maintenance.